


You Deserved Everything

by boneslen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Heavy Angst, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, this isn’t a happy ending, we all know who the major character death is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslen/pseuds/boneslen
Summary: Steve deserved to say goodbye to Tony, and Tony deserved to hear it. This is what would’ve happened if Steve was the one who found Tony at the end.(warning: sadness)





	You Deserved Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame was such a beautiful, heartbreaking movie. I will forever love Tony Stark. 
> 
> During the movie, my stony feelings rekindled. I had to write this. I hope you enjoy.

As every enemy vanished into dust, Steve began to feel his heart lighten as the burden diminished. Watching Thanos fade into nothingness almost left Steve in tears. They did it. They won. 

In the end, it was Tony that saved them. It was Tony that rescued everyone from another annihilation.  It was Tony who risked everything for the one possibility out of fourteen million. But it was Steve that found Tony first. 

Not Rhodey, Peter, or Pepper.

Steve rushed to Tony as fast as he could, knowing that the power of all the infinity stones being used by a human like Tony would have a devastating effect. 

Tony was in ruins. He was basically frozen, his eyes wide and wondering, with his entire right side burnt and scarred by the stones' power. 

"Tony," Steve breathed, falling to his knees besides his friend. 

Steve placed a gentle hand on top of the arc reactor, like he did eleven years ago during the battle of New York when Tony had fallen from the sky. 

With effort, Tony moved his head to look at Steve. He was too weak and too destroyed to respond. But as always, Tony was a fighter. He managed a quiet "Steve", a simple word that managed to break Steve's heart into pieces. 

Tony was dying. He sacrificed everything for their lives. He gave up the beautiful ending that he got with Pepper and Morgan, the ending he deserved to have, when he did not have to at all. And here he was, once again, having laid down his life one more time. 

One last time. 

Steve grasped the side of Tony's face, feeling tears beginning to form in his eyes. Shit. This was the man that Steve wanted to say a thousand things to. He wanted to apologize, to explain, to thank him, and so much more. 

But instead, Steve softly said, "you did it, Tony. You saved us."

The wide, curious brown eyes that stared up at Steve began to shine with tears. Tony, in his last moments, was crying. 

Steve wanted to say a thousand things to him. So he said one more. 

"I love you."

The subtle change in Tony's expression told Steve he heard and understood him. His eyes softened, and slightly dimmed as the light continued to fade from inside of him. 

Steve said it again. "I love you, Tony."

His voice broke on the last word. Wretchedly, Steve attempted to run his hands through Tony's hair in one more attempt of comfort. This was the only and last time he would be able to be this intimate with Tony. 

And Steve regretted that. He wish he spent every waking moment with Tony Stark. He wished he apologized much sooner. He wished he never gotten into that stupid fight with Tony over something that seemed so trivial right now. And he wished he could've told Tony how much he loved him every day. 

With a broken whisper, Tony mumbled out his last words. "Love you." 

The blue light of the arc reactor dimmed to darkness, and in that moment, Steve could feel himself become enveloped in devastation. 

Tony was gone. 

He was dead, but died for a noble cause. He had a just and honorable death, leaving this world with a hero's departure. 

"Tony..." Steve's trembling voice trailed off into nothingness. He felt so empty. “This isn’t fair...you deserved so much better.”

Steve grimaced and gently placed a shaking hand on top of Tony’s dark arc reactor. It would never shine again.

“You deserved everything."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tony 3000.


End file.
